The Magic of William Mischief
by Fangirlhappiness77
Summary: A magician by the name of William Mischief performs in Gravity Falls. What happens when Mabel and Dipper go to his magic show and discover Bill Cipher is really Will? What happens when deals are made, people are kidnapped and a Dream Demon is behind is all?
1. Chapter 1

The Magic of William Mischief

Chapter 1

"Dipper! Dipper! We have to go see this!" Mabel ran over to her brother with a poster in her hand.

"Mabel, calm down, what is it?" Dipper looked at her carefully.

"Look." Mabel pointed to the poster that read, 'William Mischief, world known Illusionist performs in Gravity Falls. Get tickets for his shows. 3/17/16, 3/20/16, and 3/26/16. 3 days only!'

Dipper blinked, "You really want to go to this? Why? You do know all magic shows are silly tricks of the eye. It's not even magic."

"But, Dipper I saw some of the reviews on the website and it said, his magic seems to be real, they can't find out how he seems to do his illusions."

Dipper scoffed, "Sure. Look Mabel, I'm not going, but you can I'll even buy tickets if you want me to."

Mabel pouted, "Fine, then, I'll get Candy and Grenda to go." She sighed and walked off.

"Welcome, to Mr. Mischief's last show here in Gravity Falls. Its a wonderful date to come. Today on 3/26, Mischief has a special Finale. Please turn off cell phones and have a good time." The announcer on the stage bowed and walked off.

Mabel giggled with excitement, Candy and Grenda smiled, and waited for the show to start. Dipper, who had been forced to come by Grenda, sighed. She had picked him up and dragged him here.

Dipper looked around. He blinked in wonder at some of the yellow triangles decorated around the room. What were those going to be used for.

The lights turned off as the stage opened up. Mabel stared at the man on the stage. He had blonde hair, messy and unkept. He had one bright blue eye, and the other was covered with a black eye patch with a small yellow triangle. He wore a yellow coat, with a white shirt underneath and black pants with black dress shoes. And finally to top everything off, he had a top hat and a bow tie.

"Wow..." Mabel breathed. Dipper blinked, the man looked familiar. Mabel looked at Dipper and smiled. "He sure is cute." She giggled. Dipper just rolled his eyes and sighed.

William smiled out to everyone, "Hello, Im William Mischief. Some of you I see have come to all my shows, but to you newcomers, this will be the best magic show of your lives. I promise you won't forget it. " Will smirked and caught Mabel's eye. He winked at her, well, if you can wink with only one eye. Mabel sighed happily and looked at him.

Dipper just scoffed and rolled his eyes at William's words about this being the best magic show.

"As some you know here, today is my birthday, and I have a special show to celebrate that with you. So sit back, and watch my magic." William smirked.

All around the room, things began to change. The ceiling turned into like a night sky and the walls looked like trees were growing in them. The floor and seats and stage disappeared as the whole room looked like they were outside in the woods.

Mabel's jaw dropped and Dipper looked around, hoping to find projectors or special lights or a smoke machine.

"Oh and don't bother looking around for special effect items. This is truly real magic." Williams voice seemed to echo all around them.

They sky changed as clouds cover the full moon and the sky. Then lighting flashed, except...it was colorful lightning. Blue, yellow, green, red and even purple.

There were ooohs and ahhhs all around Dipper, who couldn't help to be fascinated. How? How could he be creating this illusion it seemed so real?

Mabel smiled and looked around in wonder. It was all so real, and so amazing.

The illusion lifted as the room they were in with the seats and stage came back.

William was floating above everyone, laughing. "Alright so...hmmm...how about you, you, you and you. " As Will pointed at random people a blue glow surrounded them and they floated up in the air. William turned to Mabel, "Ooh! And you can come up too." He smirked as she floated up toward him.

Mabel smiled looked looked around in wonder, it was real magic. She could feel it, the warmth of the blue glow and the strange feeling she felt as she moved around in the air.

Dipper looked around in complete awe. It was real magic, but how? This man didn't even have a amulet like Gideon or any special magical item on him. Unless...

Then it hit Dipper. Everything made sense. Why the man looked familiar and why that bow tie and top hat looked the same. And it certainly explained all the yellow triangles. This man was really none other than Bill Cipher himself.

Of course, it was Bills human form. The Journal even talked about demons and their different forms. Dipper wanted to tell Mabel who it really was, but she was too busy laughing and giggling in the air.

William looked over at Dipper and smirked, "Nice work, Pine Tree!" Bill had read his mind, "Now come and join your sister." Dipper felt a warm blue glow around him as he was forced up into the air.

The floating fun, sadly, didn't last too long as everyone soon went back down to their seats. Except for Dipper and Mabel, the were forced to follow Bill onto the stage.

"Now for my last trick, Im going to read their minds. I won't reveal too much, but I at least want some fun." Bill smirked. "Now, don't tell me your names. I'm going to read your minds now."

Dipper looked at Mabel unsure, Mabel just gave him a look that told him to stop complaining and participate in Bills tricks.

"Alright, your names are Dipper and Mabel Pines. Your twins and you live here in Gravity Falls with your Great Uncle Stanford at the Mystery Shack." Bill smirked at them, they nodded. The audience clapped.

"Now, even better..." Bill looked at them as they glowed blue. "This special magic will enable everyone to hear their thoughts out loud. And you'll know it's real...especially when they blush." Bill laughed.

'Wait what? Thoughts out loud...Bill...oh god...' Dippers thoughts seemed to echo throughout the room. 'Okay then. Fine. Thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking...' Dipper repeated on purpose.

"Oh your no fun. Trying to protect your thoughts huh? Party pooper." Bill walked away from him and over to Mabel.

'Don't think about him...must hide thoughts about him Mabel...wow it's really working. They can hear my thoughts out loud. This is awesome!'

Bill smiled at her, "Yeah! That's more like it! At least your not like your brother." The audience laughed and clapped. "Thanks for coming to my last show people! And have a wonderful night." The curtains closed and Dipper and Mabel looked at Bill.

"So, Pine Tree, Shooting Star, what brings you to my show tonight?" Bill looked at them, carefully.

"Shooting star? Y-your..." Mabel's eyes widened.

"Yes, I thought you would figure out like your brother...I guess this form really tricked you!" Bill laughed and smirked at them.

Dipper glared at him, "What do you want Bill?"

Bill smirked, "Oh, nothing from you of course!" He laughed and suddenly lunged toward Dipper at a speed almost too fast for the human eye. Bills hands found their way to Dippers neck and Bill gripped him and pulled him off the ground.

Mabel's eyes widened at her brother choking and struggling for air. "Bill...stop please..." Mabel begged to him. "Don't kill him."

Bill laughed and his grip got even tighter, it looked like Dipper was about to collapse and almost die.

"Bill! Stop! I'll do anything...just don't kill him..." Mabel yelled and then realized what she had just said. Her face fell, she had lost, the horrible demon won now.

"Anything huh? Alright lets make a deal, you work for me and I won't kill your brother." Bill smirked and held out his hand with blue flames. Mabel slowly shook it and sealed her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill smirked at Mabel as he dropped Dipper on the ground. Mabel ran over to him, worried. Dipper coughed and wheezed for air as Mabel was crying by his side.

"M-mabel...w-why would you...make a deal, just for me..." Dipper looked at her and then turned to Bill. "You! You made her! You knew that she would make a deal just to save me. You Monster!" Dipper charged at Bill, who at the last second floated up into the air as Dipper ran past him and into the wall. Dipper groaned in pain and got up, glaring at Bill.

Bill laughed down at him, "Yeah, good luck trying to get me kid! Oh wait, I almost forgot, one more little surprise tonight. " He smirked and suddenly grabbed Mabel, who screamed and struggled in his grip. "See ya later, Pine Tree! Oh, and don't bother trying to find me to get your sister back, it won't work, the deal won't let you! Ahahahahaha!"Bill laughed and disappeared into the dreamscape.

"NO! MABEL!" Dipper screamed, and soon started to cry. His sister was gone, fallen into the hands of an insane dream demon. Dipper wasn't sure what he could do, but he promised he would get his sister back...even if it meant giving himself up for her...

Mabel blinked and looked around, "W-where am I? W-whats going to happen to Dipper? And What about me? Please don't hurt me..." she looked over at the demon.

"Yeesh...one question at a time. For one, you're in the dreamscape, or more specifically in my dreamscape where I can control everything here. Two, Dipper will be fine, that is unless he tries to get you to break the deal...then there's no promises that he won't get hurt. Three, You will be staying here with me." Bill sighed.

Mabel blinked, dreamscape...staying here...with him...that sounded wrong...on a few different levels.

Bill looked at her, reading her thoughts, and heat rushed up to his face "No! no, never! Not anything like that! What I meant is now that you made a deal to help me, you will stay here and help me. This is my house after all."

"Oh..." Mabel nodded slowly.

Bill nodded, "Yeah, I'll create a room for you here, and allow you a bit of power to create things you need." He sighed and with a snap a room for Mabel blinked, "you can do like anything?" She asked looking around.

"Pretty much, yeah." Bill nodded. "I'll allow you some power once I feel I can trust you. I can read your thoughts, once you get power from me your going to secretly use it to escape me unnoticed." Bill turned to her and smirked, "Don't worry, even with power, you cant get out of here. You would have to have my permission first. It's in case something like this happens. That way I'm in control pretty much all the time. "

Mabel nodded slowly, only slightly paying attention. She was thinking about how she left Dipper and her family. This was the only way to Protect them from Bill. She had to. If she didn't the demon would kill or hurt them.

"Oh, and never ever go into my room. That's for me and me only." Bill glared at her, his tone threatening. "If you do I will give you nightmares and bring you down so weak you'll be begging for my mercy and your own life." Bill walked closer to her, his height suddenly growing a bit, making him seem more menacing.

Mabel shrank back into the wall in fear. She knew he wasn't bluffing, if she did anything, anything wrong he would hurt her and no doubt her family.

Bill stepped back, now confident he had made a big impression on her. "Now go to your room until I call for you. You will be helping me when I need it. And no butts, no matter what it is. You can't get away from me, your bound." He smirked and walked away, leaving her.

Mabel looked around more and walked into her room. It was empty except for a small bed and a desk with a lamp. Bill said she would have a little power to create what she wanted. Mabel remembered what happened in Stanford's mind, all those years ago...

Mabel soon set to work on creating her room and then she passed out on the bed a few hours later, diving into sleep. Which of course, her sleep was not peaceful for she was in the demons domain and sleep without nightmares would be very hard...


End file.
